I'll Love You Always
by Tara Lynn
Summary: My first attempt at a deathfic! Go easy on me! Zechs and Noin of course! I hope you enjoy! Go easy on me, this is my first deathfic. ^________^


I'll Love You Always  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zechs Merquise leaned calmly against the window, glancing out into space, it was such a calm night and the stars were shining brightly, they were in space at the Preventers office. The past few weeks were pretty dull, nothing was really happening and he would always meet up with Noin, Sally, and maybe some others to go somewhere. His eyes suddenly focused on a few small moving objects in the distance.   
  
Lucrezia Noin walked down the long narrow halls. It was empty today, and boring, as usual. She was going over to Zechs dorm to see if he would like to possibly go anywhere with her and Sally. She approached his door and knocked lightly.   
  
He heard the knocks at his door, but still never tore his gaze from the window. "Come in." He calmly stated. She turned the knob of the door and pushed the door open stepping in. She looked to Zechs, who was still gazing out into space, his face not showing any emotion. "Is something the matter?" She asked. He didn't answer, but squinted his eyes, as if trying to make something out. She walked over to him, to see what he was looking out at when....  
  
She fell back against the wall fiercely as the whole base seemed to shake, the impact of something huge hitting it. Zechs was almost thrown off his feet, still keeping his balance though. "What was that?" She shakingly asked. Zechs gestured to the window, the once small objects in the distance, were fully visible now. Mobile suits, attacking the base. "Rebels.." He stated.  
  
She stood there, still a bit in shock, regaining her balance. The alarms went off. "Let's go." He stated, quickly making his way out of his dorm, Noin following close behind. They arrived at the hangar. Zechs jumped into the Tallgeese III cockpit, quickly tapping buttons and activating it. Noin jumped into her white Taurus suit, activating it as well, following Zechs into the battlefield, along with all of the other Preventers team.  
  
Tallgeese III quickly took out it's Mega Cannon, aiming at the attacking mobile suits, the white Taurus suit following by drawing it's Beam Cannon, and both fired as a team at the mobile suits. As if their minds were working as one, Noin flew directly through the enemies, Zechs shooting at the mobile suits while they were distracted by her. The Tallgeese was hit from behind, falling downward, the Mega Cannon slipping from it's grasp. Zechs quickly regained control and made for the Mega Cannon, quickly stopping as one of the mobile suits, like a blur, slashed through it, the Mega Cannon exploding. "Dammit.." Zechs mumbled under his breath.  
  
Noin was thrown by a light hit to the right from an unexpected blow by one of the mobile suit. "Noin! Are you ok?" Zechs called out. "Yea.." She answered, "these guys are fast." She turned around and blasted another mobile suit coming toward her. As he took out more mobile suits as well with the Tallgeese III's Heat Rod.  
  
The leader of the attackers watched closely, all of the Preventers were clearly taking out his men. "Forget it," he stated to his men. "kill as much of them as you can, by any means possible." He closed the link and joined the battle.  
  
Zechs jerked forward, from an explosion behind him, and quickly looked to Noin, immediately helping her take out the growing numbers of mobile suits. They were getting thrown all over the place. Zechs looked up seeing if Noin was ok, not noticing the warm red liquid trickle down his face. She looked at him through the screen. "Zechs! Are you ok?!" He blinked, not knowing what she meant, then raised his hand to the side of his face, noticing he was bleeding. "It's nothing..."  
  
Again, he was hit from behind, loosing control, everything a blur to him. He swung the Heat Rod all around, hoping to kill off some of them. The number of them only grew larger, overtaking him. He tapped the buttons as fast as he could, his mind clouded, Tallgeese III thrusted upward, about to break free from the mobile suits gathering around him when....  
  
Noin gasped. She thought it was just an illusion, but after blinking a few times, she noticed it was real. A mobile suit behind it, its beam saber jabbed in the Tallgeese III's back, going straight through it. Electricity coming from Tallgeese III. Her screen blinked on, and she saw the image of Zechs, he held his side and was bleeding what seemed to be all over. She gasped. "Zechs!" She cried out. "Noin, you were always.. always the only one I could trust." "No!" She called out."Zechs don't talk like that, your not going to die! Just don't move! You'll be ok!" "No.. listen.. I.. I'm sorry for hurting you.. please forgive me Noin, I never wanted you to get involved, because I knew I would hurt you...but I.. I love you...."  
  
The link closed, Noin's eyes were wide as she watched the Tallgeese III grow worse, then with a mind shattering loud boom, the Tallgeese III exploded, small pieces of it flying everywhere. Noin sat there in shock.. she couldn't move her body. She shut her eyes to keep the tears from escaping but it was useless. She looked out into space, where the remains of Tallgeese III were. " I love you too Zechs.. I always will..." She whispered, before one of the last mobile suits came up from behind her and with a heavy hit to the back of the white Taurus suit from it's beam saber, the Taurus suit was no more....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was my first attempt at a death fic so go soft please? ;_;   
  
?????: Tara....  
  
Tara: ::turns around and comes face to face with a gun:: EEP!  
  
Heero: Where am I in this story?  
  
Tara: Um... umm.. NEXT TIME!  
  
Heero: LIAR!!!!!  
  
Zechs and Noin: We died! NOT FAIR!  
  
Tara: You'll all be in my next fic, I promise!  
  
Heero: One last chance.....  
  
Tara: ::Pulls out all her hair:: X.x  
  
See you next time! I know the title is a little plain but I'm not good at titles.. Hope you enjoyed my fic! ^_______^ 


End file.
